


Обіцянка

by SilverRavenM



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Human Smaug, M/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRavenM/pseuds/SilverRavenM
Summary: Колись Король-під-Горою пообіцяв людині зі зміїними очима, яка врятувала його від смертельної небезпеки, віддати свій найважливіший скарб.
Relationships: Smaug/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Обіцянка

Торін розгублено спостерігав, як гноми готуються зустрічати гостей. Ще нікого так не зустрічали. Ні ельфів, ні людей, ні інших гномів. Ще ніколи не виставляли перед королівським троном скрині зі сріблом, золотом, коштовностями, навіть з мітрилом!

З глузду з’їхати, яка розкіш!

Яких же гостей вони так жадають вразити? Торін не знав, а ті, кого він розпитував, відмахувалися і говорили тільки слово «обіцянка». Наче це все пояснювало. Можливо іншим, старшим пояснювало, а от принцу нічого не зрозуміло. До чого тут обіцянка? Навіщо вибирати найкращі коштовності та прикраси, складати у скриню, а ту приносити до зали, щоб поставити перед троном, над яким сяяв Аркенстон.

Горикамінь – діамант, що засліпив своїм світлом короля.

Торін обірвав свої думки. Ні-ні, не зараз.

Нарешті всі скрині зі скарбами поставили перед троном. Виставили дзеркала так, щоб відбите світло падало на золото-срібло найвигідніше. Зуміли так, що навіть Аркенстон, здавалося, потьмянішав.

Трор зайняв своє місце, його син й онук стали по обидва боки від трону. Інші гноми завмерли в очікувані гостей. І ті з’явилися. Точніше з’явився.

Він прийшов сам. У сяючому залі видавався темною плямою в своєму чорному плащі. Гість наблизився до трону, скинув з голови каптур, пробігся поглядом зміїних очей по скриням. Криво всміхнувся і мовив:

– Що це? Підношення? Не потрібно. Можеш залишити собі, підгірний королю. Ти обіцяв мені колись віддати свій найважливіший скарб. Я прийшов по нього.

Погляд зміїних очей піднявся на Аркенстон, гість гмикнув, Трор здригнувся всім тілом.

– Його ти не отримаєш! Він мій!

Людина опустила погляд на короля.

– Твій, кажеш. Не віддаси?

– Ні. Не хочеш скарбів, – гном повів рукою у бік скринь, – то забирайся звідси!

– Порушуєш свою обіцянку? – примружився чоловік.

– Геть! Забирайся! Він мій, ти його не отримаєш, поки я буду живий.

– Он як, – задоволено усміхнувся змієокий, поглянувши на сина короля і на його внука. – А вони знають, що колись ти мало не помер через свою дурість? Гордий підгірний король мало не став сніданком для гоблінів.

– Замовкни!

– Якби не я, ти був би мертвий, а твоє королівство втратило би шанс на порятунок, бо твій супровід загинув, а ліки, що з таким клопотом здобув, зникли б у гоблінських печерах.

Торін про ці події тільки чув. Вони сталися перед його народженням. Хвороба прийшла в Еребор, незвідана і незрозуміла. Гноми не знали як її лікувати, звернулися за допомогою до людей, а ті порадили поговорити з ельфами. Лісові допомогти не змогли, вони з такою бідою не стикалися, відіслали звістку до інших. І порятунок знайшовся. У Рівенделі. Король із супроводом поїхали туди, отримали ліки і якби не гобліни, що розплодилися в Імлистих горах, повернулися б усі. А так вижив лише Трор. Але без допомоги могутнього чаклуна йому б це не вдалося.

Принц уважно поглянув на змієокого. То ось хто їх гість! Той самий могутній чаклун, що знищив орду гоблінів, повернув короля додому, помагав лікувати гномів і зник невідомо куди, коли все закінчилося. Якби не він, то тут і справді нікого живого не залишилося. І сам би Торін не прожив і дня. Трор повернувся в Еребор в той день, коли народився його онук. І знайшли клятий Горикамінь.

Принц, звичайно, не вірив у слова, якими його намагались зачепити. Що, буцімто, коли королю одночасно принесли онука й Аркенстон, то першим Трор взяв діамант.

Найбільший скарб короля. Проклята каменюка, що відбирає у діда розум. Хай би віддав його чаклуну! Тому точно ніщо не нашкодить.

Змієокий поглянув на принца, усміхнувся і заговорив до короля:

– Я піду, Троре, але ти дуже пошкодуєш, що не виконав свою обіцянку. Нещастя і біди сипатимуться на твоє королівство щомиті. А я все одно своє отримаю.

Чаклун задоволено усміхався, коли покидав залу. Торін дивився йому в слід і розумів, що дід накликав велике лихо на королівство.

Стежив за тим, як закривають і відносять скрині, як розходяться гноми, як король знову йде у скарбницю, думав, що може наздогнати чаклуна і віддати обіцяне.

Принц Торін уникав місць, де міг зустрітися з кимось знайомим, швидко крокував уперед, притискаючи щось до грудей. Він подумки молився, щоб устигнути. Щоб чаклун ще не зник.

Той наче знав, чекав хлопця за поворотом дороги, де гноми-вартові його не бачили.

– О, принце, невже король отямився?

Торін хитнув головою.

– Я сам.

Він протягнув Аркенстон чаклуну.

Змієокий торкнувся діаманта, щоб зіштовхнути його на землю. Обхопив пальцями зап’ясток гнома і смикнув на себе.

Торін не міг дихати. Гаряче. Як же гаряче. Терпко. Солодко. У грудях шалено б’ється серце. Чаклун розірвав поцілунок. Тихо засміявся.

– Мені не потрібно те, що _він_ вважає своїм найважливішим скарбом. Я хочу того, хто насправді ним є.

Змієокий лагідно провів по щоці Торіна. Усміхнувся.

– Я повернуся.

Принц ще насолоджувався присмаком другого поцілунку, коли повітря загуділо від змахів могутніх крил, що піднімали в небо…

– Дракон! Дракон! – кричали десь позаду.

Торін зачудовано дивився йому в слід.

Біди й нещастя не одразу почали сипатися на Еребор. То там щось не ладиться, то в іншому місці якийсь клопіт. Потроху воно накопичувалось, більшало, доки не стало загрозливо нависати над Еребором. Король лютував. Король клявся. Проклинав. Благав. І коли Трор упав у відчай дракон-чаклун повернувся.

З веселою усмішкою на вустах запитав:

– Готовий тепер виконати свою обіцянку?

– Забирай. – Король жбурнув змієокому під ноги Аркенстон. – Забирай і знімай своє прокляття!

– Покарання за порушення слова, підгірний королю. Покарання, – повторив дракон-чаклун, переступивши через діамант, наче й не помітив його. Трор стиснув кулаки. – Торіне! – він протягнув руку і принц гномів, не вагаючись, спустився до нього. – Ти виконав свою обіцянку, підгірний королю.

Дракон усміхнувся, притискаючи до себе принца. Він довго чекав, щоб забрати Торіна. Почекає ще трохи, щоб отримати весь Еребор.


End file.
